winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 101/Cinélume - 4Kids Differences
STBeginning Scene: 4Kids Entertainment Version: It starts out with Bloom immediately going to the park where she meets Stella, then goes to the next day where she wakes up in a hurry, then her talking with her folks before heading out and running into Mitzi, then back home to a waking Stella. Rai Version: It started out with Bloom waking in a hurry, then speaks with her folks where she gets presented her bike (4Kids cut this whole scene out.), then she runs into Mitzi, then she goes to the park where she meets Stella, then to a waking Stella in her home. What 4kids cut out: vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h17m43s245.jpg|Bloom's city sketch vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h18m19s94.jpg|Bloom's sketch desk Bloom's Waking Scene: 4Kids Entertainment Version: Vanessa: "Fairies? Bloom hasn't read that book since she was little! Rise and shine princess, a beautiful day awaits. You know, that used to be your favorite book, you used to pretend that you were a fairy; you could do it for hours. So who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep… in the guest room?" Bloom: "Ah, so it wasn't a dream. And she's still asleep? Err, she's… Wanda's cousin... and she's visiting from far away. Don't wake her up, OK mom?" Vanessa: "Come on downstairs for breakfast!" Rai Version: '''(When the scene zooms into Gardenia, it cuts to Bloom's room, specifically her sketch desk where she has a perfect sketch of the town pinned up on a board, then goes to her bed.) Vanessa: "Wake up, sleepyhead! The sun's been up for ages!" Bloom: "Just five more minutes, Mom!" Vanessa: "You're late Bloom!" Bloom: "School? Oh, no! Why didn't you wake me up before, ooh, the alarm didn't go off. Oh nooo, I can't believe this… hang on a second, school's out, the alarm didn't go off because I'm on vacation, oh Mom, you're joke is not funny." Vanessa: "Bloom, ah, but you fell for it, didn't you?" Bloom: "I'm sleepy. I'm going back to bed!" Vanessa: "You should try to go to bed earlier you know. You were up really late last night, you know!" Bloom: "I was reading!" Vanessa: ""Fairies: Myth or Reality?' Uhh... don't you ever get tired of these silly things?" Bloom: "They're not silly, OK!?" Vanessa: "Huh, actually, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop!" Bloom: "Nooooo!" Breakfast Scene: '''4Kids Entertainment Version: Mike: Hey Bloom... today's the day we're gonna clean up the garage. Bloom: C'mon Dad, I have lots of other stuff I have to do, lots of important stuff! Mike: What sort of stuff are you talking about? Do you remember when I was into Fairies and Witches, dad? Mike: Of course I do. You were so cute, always pretending to know magic. Bloom: Well, here's the thing.. Mike: …if you knew magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would clean itself! Bloom: Well that's kinda… the thing that I wanted to talk to you about. You know my friend, the one that's asleep in the guest room? Vanessa: Oh just give her a break honey; she wants to spend the day with her friend! Mike: OK, you get the groceries and you're free for the rest of the day! Bloom: You guys are the best! Thank you! (Runs off) Rai Version: Mike: Good morning sunshine. Bloom: I'm not going to spend my summer working in the shop; I wish I could go somewhere fun with my friends! Mike: When you're older, you can go wherever you want! Bloom: How old is older? I'm already sixteen Dad! Mike: Only sixteen, you are still my little girl. Bloom: Dad, it's not fair! Mike: Listen, in a few weeks we'll all be going to the beach like we do every year. Bloom: But all my friends go on holidays by themselves! That would have been the best present ever! Vanessa: Well, speaking of presents, we've got a little surprise for you! Mike: Yeah, just a little something to help you get around Gardenia. Bloom: Really? Thanks dad! (Runs outside) Bloom: (runs out the door to see her surprise, which was a bike.) Mike: "Nice, huh?" Bloom: (trying to hide her disappointment) "Uhh… well… yeah… thanks." (She walks over to her new bike and goes off, obviously disappointed that her surprise wasn't something cooler) Mike: (to Vanessa) "See? She doesn't know what to say!" Vanessa: "I don't know, maybe she was expecting something a bit more… sophisticated?" Mike: "A bicycle with a speedometer, maybe?" Vanessa: "A scooter, Mike!" Mike: "But scooters are dangerous, and they cost a bundle!" Vanessa: "We'll try to put some money aside. Maybe next year, we can get her one." vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h19m19s178.jpg|Bloom goes out to see her surprise vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h20m03s126.jpg|Bloom's bike vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h20m36s192.jpg|Bloom is disappointed vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h21m29s200.jpg|Bleh... Scene: Bloom encounters Mitzi 4kids Entertainment Version: Bloom: "I haven't felt any powers today. I sure hope they didn't wear off." Mitzi: "Hey Bloom. Isn't it time to sell that two-wheeled relic to the junk pile?" Bloom: "There's nothing wrong with this bike. My dad bought it for me." Mitzi: "Oh you poor girl. Of course I don't mean poor as in not rich, even though that is what you are." Bloom growls and Kiko gives Mitzi the raspberry. Mitzi: "Hey fellas, careful with my scooter. Hmph, it's brand new you know." Bloom: "Well see you later Mitzi. If I do have powers Kiko, remind me to turn her into a monkey." Rai Version: Bloom: "He'll never change... my dad will never let me ride anything faster than a bicycle..." Mitzi: "Hey, Bloom. Vacationing in Gardenia this year?" Bloom: "No, actually, we'll be going away very soon." Mitzi: "The same old beach, huh? I'll send you a postcard from our vacation place. That'll give you a chance to see something. (Bloom growls while Kiko gives her the raspberry) Hey! Careful with that scooter! It's brand new, you know." Bloom: "Have a nice summer, Mitzi. See you at school. What a show-off..." Scene: Bloom rides to the park. 4kids Entertainment Version: The episode opens with a panshot of Gardenia. Voice: "Bloom, say hello to your mother for me." The red-headed girl (Bloom) rides to the park. Bloom: "Will do, Mr. Genero, see you later." Bloom arrives in the park. Bloom: "Go find an acorn Kiko, and I'll toss it around with you." Bloom sits down and takes a bite out of an apple. Rai Version: There is absolutely NO dialogue in this entire scene until reaching the park. (Bloom arrives in the park) Bloom: "Go on, Kiko, but stick around, all right?" Scene: Someone needs help 4kids Entertainment Version: Kiko comes in screaming. Bloom: "What? You see one of those scary squirrels again?" Kiko collapses and then tells Bloom to see something. Bloom: "All right, I'll come and see." Bloom and Kiko go towards the area Kiko got scared. Rai Version: Kiko comes in screaming. Kiko collapses and then tells Bloom to see something. Bloom: "What's the matter, Kiko?" Kiko gibbers more in a panic. Bloom: "Hmmm?" Bloom and Kiko go towards the area Kiko got scared. Scene: A Real Fairy in danger 4kids Entertainment Version: Bloom observes from behind a tree. Voice: "Back Ghoul!" A foot kicked a monster and the foot belonged to a fairy. The fairy attacks. Fairy: "Rising Sun Burst!" There are monsters in the shadows. Bloom: "Whoa." Fairy: "Take that!" Bloom: "We can't both be seeing things can we?" Kiko faints. Fairy: "Solar Wind Blast!" The big monster grabs one of the ghouls and comes out of the shadows. Fairy: "News flash Mr. Hideous. The power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you." The monster, revealed to be an Ogre named Knut attacks. Knut: "You're the one who's gonna get flattened!" Knut knocks back the fairy. Bloom: "That's gotta hurt." Knut and the Ghouls have the fairy surrounded. Knut: "(Laughs) You're finished little fairy girl. (Bloom: "Oh no.") Now Ghouls, BRING ME HER SCEPTER!" The ghouls grabbed the fairy. Fairy (Mummbled): "I'm warning you! You'll never get away with this!" Knut: "I think I just did. (Laughs and grabs the scepter) Your scepter's ours, (walks up to the fairy and gets in her face) and you're history." Rai Version: Bloom observes from behind a tree. Witnesses Stella fighting the ghouls. Voice: "HYAH! (kick) YAAH! (elbow)" Stella: "Rising Sun! (obliterates ghouls with light)" There are monsters in the shadows. Bloom: "Wow... Goodness! Did you see that, Kiko?" (Kiko faints.) Stella: "Solar Wind!" (Sends ghouls flying) (Knut grabs one of the flying ghouls and crushes it in his hand before coming out of the shadows). Stella: "Go away, you villain! Or you will feel the magic of the Sun and Moon Fairy!" (Knut roars and charges, knocking Stella down.) Stella: "AAAAH!" Bloom: "Oh my goodness!" (Knut and the Ghouls have Stella surrounded). Knut: "Rah! Your time's up, fairy!" Bloom: "Good heavens!" Knut: "Ghoulies! Take the scepter!" (The ghouls grabbed Stella and pin her down) Knut: "Gimme that scepter! (grabs the scepter then walks up to Stella and gets in her face) Not so brave now, are you?" Scene: Bloom to the rescue! 4kids Entertainment Version: Bloom: "Leave her alone! (Tri-zoom on Bloom) Come get me! Wait, did I just say that?" Knut: "(Growls) you sure did." Bloom screams. Knut grabs her. Knut: "You should learn to mind your own business." Bloom (glowing): "LEEEET GOOOOOO!" Bloom unexpectedly attacks. Ghouls were coming after her. Bloom: "Get back!" Bloom unknowingly creates a barrier that repels the ghouls. Bloom: "What just happened? How'd I do that?" Kiko does a boxing stance, notices a ghoul, turns white and faints. Bloom (tapping ghoul on the shoulder): "Hey ghoul." Ghoul turns around. Bloom: "Take off!" Bloom whacks the ghoul with a stick, ghoul hits tree and explodes. Rai Version: Bloom: "Let her go! (Tri-zoom on Bloom) Or else I'll- wait, what am I going to do?" Knut growls as Bloom gasps in horror. '' ''Knut: "GET HEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!" (The ghouls charge at Bloom) Bloom: "Get back!" Bloom unknowingly creates a barrier that repels the ghouls. Bloom: "Huh? Did,.. did I just do that?" Kiko does a boxing stance, notices a ghoul, turns white and faints. Bloom (tapping ghoul on the shoulder): "Psst!" (Ghoul turns around.) "Hands off Kiko!" (Bloom whacks the ghoul with a stick, ghoul hits tree and explodes. She stands triumphant, but the Knut towers over her and grabs her, holding her up by her wrists.) Knut: "Come here and I'll smash you like a china doll!" Bloom: "Ah! OH NOOOOOOOO!!!" (Bloom suddenly releases the power of the Dragon's Flame, knocking Knut back as the flame dragon shoots into the air and explodes) Stella: "Wow, powerful!" Scene:Bloom uses her powers for the first time. 4Kids Entertainment Version: Stella: "Whoa! You've got winx, girl! Major winx!" Bloom: "What? Me? What do you mean?" Stella: (to Knut) "Laugh all you want, fashion fiasco, you're going down!" Rai Version: Stella: "Are you okay?" Bloom: "Uh... yeah... " Stella: (to Knut) "I have my scepter back. You don't scare me anymore!" Scene: Major attack 4kids Entertainment Version: Stella Blasts Knut Stella: "I suggest you get out of our realm, now." Ghouls close in. Bloom: "Watch it." The ghouls leap but Stella uses a major attack and knocks them out. Stella twirls her scepter, Kiko imitates her and notices a ghoul and screams. Rai Version: Stella Blasts Knut Stella: "Only returning the compliment, you beast!" Ghouls close in. Bloom: "Watch out!" The ghouls leap but Stella uses a major attack and knocks them out. Stella twirls her scepter, Kiko imitates her and notices a ghoul and screams. Scene: Take her home. 4kids Entertainment Version: A ghouls grabs Bloom's leg. Bloom:"Get off!" The ghoul rips off Bloom's pants leg and goes back to Knut. Knut (teleporting): "We'll meet again Princess Stella." Stella: "Ew, I can't say I'm looking forward to that." Stella faints and reverts back to princess form. Bloom: "Oh no! Are you ok? We'd better take her home, she needs major help." Rai Version: A ghouls grabs Bloom's leg. The ghoul rips off Bloom's pants leg and goes back to Knut. Knut (teleporting): "We'll meet again, Blondie!" Stella: "Thank goodness they're gone at last!" Stella faints and reverts back to princess form. Bloom: "Hey! Are you all right? Answer me! We'd better go home now, Kiko, this girl needs help!" Scene: Knut with the Trix 4kids Entertainment version: Note: Icy and Darcy are the only ones to speak, but their physical forms are never shown: Icy: "Well, look who's failed us again. Explain yourself, Knut." Knut: "It really wasn't my fault this time your wickednesses, the scepter was mine." Icy: "Yes." Knut: "But then this Earth girl attacked me." Icy: "Did you say Earth girl?" Knut: "Uh, yeah, but this was no ordinary Earth girl. She had magic powers. She took us on with one hand." Icy: "What did she look like?" Knut: "Uh, well, I'm, uh, not sure." Icy: "Where are your glasses?" Knut pulls out his glasses. Knut: "Here, your wickedness." Icy: "KNUT! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?! You are never to remove your glasses." Darcy: "Don't you know you're as blind as a hairless mole-rat without them you buffoon?" Knut puts on his glasses. Knut: "I don't like these frames. They're not me." Icy: "Knut! We must find this girl." Knut: "I've already got a plan." Icy: "Go on." Knut: "One of my Ghouls grabbed this. It's a piece of the Earth girl's clothing. Now all we have to do is give it to a Hunter Troll and he can track her down." The Hunter Troll sniffs the clothing. Knut: "See?" Icy: "Very well, go and find that meddling Earth Girl." Knut: "Right." Icy: "Destroy her! And bring me back that scepter." Rai Version: Icy: "KNUT! Come forward! So, you have failed." Knut: "Not my fault, your highness! I had the scepter in my hands, but then this Earthing girl... appears and messes everything up..." Icy: "An Earthling girl?" Knut: "Oh, but she was not your ordinary Earthling. She's got power, this girl. She pushed back my ghouls just like that!" Darcy: "Interesting... describe her." Knut: "Well... let's see... she was..." Icy: "Knut! Your glasses, where are they?!" Knut: "Right here, Highness..." Icy: "Well PUT THEM ON, YOU DOLT!" Stormy: "A near-sighted ogre, how ridiculous..." Darcy: "If only he'd wear his glasses, he'd be all right." Stormy: "Oh, will you stop defending him!?" Knut: "An ogre with glasses... looks kinda lame..." Icy: "QUIET! That girl could mean something to us!" Knut: "Oh, but Highness, don't worry! One of my ghouls grabbed this! (takes out Bloom's torn pant section) It's a piece of that girl's clothing! To us, this is nothing, but to a hunting troll, it's an important clue! (hunting troll walks in and sniffs torn pant section) You see?" Stormy: "Good, then go back to Gardenia and find the girl! And this time..." Icy, Darcy, and Stormy: "DON'T LET US DOWN!" Scene: Bloom and her parents with Stella. 4kids Entertainment Version: Mike: "So, she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy? Is that like a goth or something?" Bloom: "I'm talking real fairy dad with a scepter, magic powers and fluttering wings. She's amazing." Mike: "You must be running a very high fever. I think we should call Dr. Silverman." Stella: "Hey. Good morning." Vanessa: "It's evening hun. Are you all right?" Stella: "Uhhh. Fine now, thanks to his girl right here." Bloom: "Oh, it's nothing." Stella: "My name's Stella." Bloom: "Hey there's Stella, my name's Bloom." Vanessa: "Let's call your parents now shall we?" Stella: "I'm afraid that's like, so way, easier said than done. I mean, let's face it. They live like six whole realms away, in a kingdom called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, you know to continue my magic training and --" Mike: "Oh boy, oh boy. I'm contacting Dr. Silverman. Maybe he can explain why the two of you, are seeing things that aren't there." Stella got mad and turned the phone into a carrot and lettuce. Mike was flabbergasted. Stella: "You still think we're out of our gourds?" Bloom: "Wow that was awesome." Stella: "You're the one who's majorly awesome Bloom. When this Ogre attacked me, she gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty into another dimension." Bloom: "It's true. But I don't know how I did it." Stella: "it's like I told you yesterday Bloom, you're loaded with magic." Bloom: "Me?" Starry background. Stella: "Hey, I just got a brainstorm. You should go to Alfea with me. It's like so far and away the best school in a whole eight-realm area." Mike: "Hold it! My daughter's not going to another realm." Rai Version: Mike: "Bloom, I'm not sure I understand. Could you run that by me again?" Bloom: "I already told you! She was attacked by some horrible creature! She's some kind of fairy!" Mike: "Hmmm... I see." Bloom: "You believe me, then?" Mike: "No! I don't! I think we should call the police and take this girl to a hospital!" Stella: "No no, please, don't tell anyone..." Vanessa: "She's coming to. How do you feel, dear?" Stella: "Uhhh. I'm all right. Thanks for helping me out." Bloom: "Oh, it was nothing." Stella: "My name is Stella." Bloom: "Hi, Stella, my name is Bloom." Vanessa: "Should we call your parents, Stella?" Stella: "That would be difficult. I come from a place that's a bit far from here. Have you heard of Solaria? It's a kingdom far, far away. I'm a fairy, you know. I was trying to get to Alfea Castle in the Realm of Magix when-" Mike: "Oh but of course! I'm calling the police. It doesn't take a genius to realize that this girl is seriously out of her mind." Mike goes to the phone. Stella got mad and turned the phone into a carrot and lettuce. Mike was flabbergasted. Stella: "Alright, do you believe me NOW?" Bloom: "I saw her and I believe her!" Stella: "Those creatures attacked me and I was forced to land here. On your planet, your daughter saved my life! She pushed back those ghouls with an energy shield!" Bloom: "Actually, I don't know how I did it." Stella: "A fairy doesn't need to know how, she just does it, that's all." Bloom: "I'm... a... a fairy?" Starry background. Stella: "Course you are! Don't tell me you're not! Have you registered for the new program at Alfea Castle? It's the best school for young fairies like you and me!" Mike: "Oh no no! Stop talking nonsense, please!" Scene: Knut arrives with the hunter troll 4kids Entertainment Version: Knut: "Well, here we are. Troll, do your thing." Troll smells Bloom's pant-leg, picking up and tracking the scent. Troll: "Girl very close." (cuts to commercial.) Rai Version: Coming soon... Stella enters Bloom's Room 4kids Entertainment Version: (Fade in) Stella: "Hey cool Room Bloom, wow. You should totally take it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag." Bloom: "Stella, I don't think I'm going to Alfea." Stella: "Huh?" Bloom: "I don't think I have powers anymore. I mean I know I fought that ogre in the park but now--" Stella: "Trust me Bloom, someone with magic like you have doesn't lose their powers. They're just rusty form sitting unused for so long." Rai Version: (Fade in) Stella: "So this is your room, huh? Wow! (looks at Bloom's sketches) Did you draw these?" Bloom: "Yes." Stella: "They're amazing! Sorry, I'm a bit nosy." Bloom: "Oh no, it's okay, Stella. Ah... I mean... no." Stella: "Huh?" Bloom: "Things are not okay. For instance, I STILL don't understand what happened in the park." (gestures to her ripped pant leg piece) Stella: "Bloom, you used your powers to save me. You should be proud of yourself. In my world, magic is a part of life, and powers such as yours are perfectly normal." When Stella was in Bloom's room 4Kids Entertainment Version: Bloom: "Do you think I'm like the girl in that book?" Stella: (looking through fairy book) "Hmmm, let's see... kinda, but this book was written by humans. You're much more cooler than this, and more fashionable!" Bloom: "Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic! And I have, what did you call it, winx?" Stella: "Your magic's always been inside you. It's like my fairy godmother used to say: sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of!" Rai Version: Bloom: "Is your world like that?" Stella: (looking through fairy book) "Hmmm..." Bloom: "Is it?" Stella: "Yes... almost... but it's much nicer in here. It's so different." Bloom: "I guess it all depends on your point of view, Stella. I still can't get over what happened. " Stella: "Strong feelings such as fear have summoned up the wonderful powers that are in you. They were always there, you just didn't know it. It's just a question of concentration." Stella's Test: 4kids Entertainment Version: Stella: "Now try this. It's a simple matter merge exercise." Stella merges all the pencils in Bloom's pencil holder into one big pencil. Stella: "Ok, you give it a shot. Put them back how they were." Bloom tries, but fails. Stella: "Come on, try again." Bloom tries again but fails. Bloom: "I don't feel anything." Stella: "You just need some practice Bloom. It's actually no biggie. That's why you have to come with me to Alfea." Stella turns the big pencil back into little pencils. Stella: "Before long, you'll be zapping ogres left and right." Bloom: "So where is it." Stella: "Well, It's sort of in a parallel dimension. You go to the inner realm of the enchanted ring and then you... Look why don't you come with me and I'll show it too you." Stella pulls out a postcard of Alfea, and casually tosses it on the ground. The postcard then expands in size. Stella: "This is an express portal. Come on, it's cool." Stella steps on the postcard and sinks into the picture. Stella: "Now follow me." Bloom: "Ahhhhh." Rai Version: Stella: "With your energy, you could do anything! Watch!" Stella merges all the pencils in Bloom's pencil holder into one big pencil. Stella: "Ok, now it's your turn. Give them back their original shape." Bloom tries, but fails. Stella: "Well?" Bloom tries again but fails. Bloom: "Nothing. I can't do it..." Stella: "You should come with me to Alfea Castle. It's a school for fairies. A new session is about to start. You could learn to control your powers." Stella turns the big pencil back into little pencils. Stella: "And I'm sure you'll make an excellent fairy!" Bloom: "Where's Alfea?" Stella: "It's in the enchanted Realm of Magix, a place beyond time and space where everything is possible. If you want to see the school, I'll show it to you." Stella pulls out a postcard of Alfea, and casually tosses it on the ground. The postcard then expands in size. Stella: "This is a bottomless postcard. Now watch this. MAGIX!" Stella steps on the postcard and sinks into the picture. Stella: "Now follow me!" Bloom: "Ahhhhh." Knut and Troll Sandwich: 4kids Entertainment Version: Knut: "Well Troll, where is she?" The troll sniffs around. Troll: "Me smell two fairies." Knut: "Then the Earth girl's with Stella." Zip to Bloom's room. Bloom: "Stella, this feels really weird." Stella: "Don't worry, almost no one gets lost between dimensions." Back to the Troll. Knut: "What is it Troll?" The troll snifs around. Troll: "Me lost the scent. They no here." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Stella and Bloom in Alfea postcard: 4kids Entertainment Version: Stella: "Well there it is, Bloom! The famous Alfea castle!" Bloom: "So what exactly goes on here?" (use clips for school explanation) Stella: "The best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like moi, but we also have pixies and Gwyllians, and get this, we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. It's full of hunks. But we're also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloud Tower School for Witches." (end clips) Bloom: "Wow, this is a really big decision." Stella: "To help you make it, I invited some of the H & B boys over to your house." Bloom: "The hero guys are coming to my house? When?" Stella: "Pretty soon, so let's get going." (Bloom and Stella jump out of the portal and back into her room.) Rai Version: (4Kids cut) (Mike and Vanessa in the living room) Mike: "Hmph... Fairies... It's totally ridiculous!" Vanessa: "Mike, it's not ridiculous, it's true. Come on, admit it! You and I both know that Stella is a real Fairy, but you're afraid to believe it! Mike, if this is Bloom's true nature, then who are we to stop her?" (end 4Kids cut) (Vanessa's line ends as it goes into the Alfea postcard) Stella: "This is Alfea Castle! Nice, huh? I'm sure you'd like it here!" Bloom: "But what about my high school in Gardenia? I mean, everything is happening so fast!" Stella: "Listen, think about it. I've got to leave tomorrow morning, with or without you." Bloom: "All right. I'll sleep on it. Now how do we get out of here?" Stella: "Easy, all you gotta do is jump up! Whee!" (she jumps up through the portal) Bloom: "Ah!" (jumps up through the portal) Scene: Prelude to battle 4kids Entertainment Version: Troll: "ME SMELL THEM!" Knut: "Huh?" Troll: "Girls close. Me think they're right there." Knut: "Good work Troll. They can't escape us now. We'll go in through the back door and surprise them." Kiko hops into the kitchen, notices the monsters entering the room and warns Bloom's parents. Mike: "Not now. We can play later Kiko, it's been a long day. I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe Bloom forgot to give him his dinner. Or maybe he's doing that thing where he pretends he didn't eat so he can get a second serving." Kiko tries to barricade the door with various items but the monsters still bust the door open. Mike: "What is that rabbit doing?" Mike goes to check on Kiko. Mike: "I told you, we should've bought Bloom a hamster." The Troll barges into the house. Rai Version: Coming soon... The Troll attacks. 4kids Entertainment Version: The Troll tries to barge in through the door. Bloom and Stella notice something's happening. The Troll breaks the door frame. Vanessa: "That thing is repulsive!" The Troll breaks the coffee table. Vanessa: "And angry too!" Bloom's parents are scared. Knut: "Tell us where the girls are or you're Ghoul food!" Stella: "Turn around, sunshine." Knut does so. Knut: "It's them!" Stella: "I guess someone didn't learn their lesson. Sun Power!" Stella transform to Winx form. Stella then kicks the Troll. Knut: "Are you just gonna stand there and let her kick your butt?" Troll: "Me mad." Stella: "Then do something about it tall, blue and gruesome." Bloom joins Stella. Stella: "Bloom, I'll handle the two gross-outs. You take care of the ghouls." Bloom: "How?" Stella: "Just do something." Bloom has the Ghouls chase her and Kiko. Knut: "Now that her friends gone, she doesn't stand a chance. So get her, and make some fairy dust." Stella: "Bring it on. I'm gonna whop you and not even muss my hair." Rai Version: The Troll tries to barge in through the door. Bloom and Stella notice something's happening. The Troll breaks the door frame and the coffee table. Bloom's parents cower in the corner. Knut: "Those girls must be around here somewhere!" Stella: "We are right behind you!" Knut turns around Knut: "Huh? What?" Stella: "Now, let's settle this! SOLARIA!" Stella transforms to Winx form. She then flies forward and kicks the Troll. Knut: "You dummy! You got beat by a cutesy blonde!" Stella: "Yes, but I'm no ordinary blonde!" Bloom joins Stella. Stella: "Bloom, we're outnumbered. We're gonna have to split them up." Bloom: "I have an idea. I'll take care of the ghouls." Bloom has the Ghouls chase her and Kiko. Knut: "Alright, blondie, wanna see what me and the troll can do? If I were you, I'd get ready to lick my wounds, know what I mean?" Stella: "Very well, let's see what you two can do against that! BURNING SUN!" Bloom and the Ghouls: 4kids Entertainment Version: A strange blast is heard. Bloom: "Nice little poochies, roll over?" Knut is blasted out the door and crushes his own Ghouls. Bloom: "Good one, Stella." Stella appears thrown out the window. The Troll exits the house and approaches Bloom and Stella. (Cuts to commercial) Rai Version: A strange blast is heard. Bloom: "Now what do I do?" (RAI only. The ghouls advance on Bloom but stop when they see a pot moving about. The pot moves over to Bloom, who picks it up in confusion and sees nothing underneath. It's revealed that it was Kiko, and was holding on to the inside of the pot. The ghouls growl and Bloom drops the pot with Kiko still inside) Stella: "BURNING SUN!" Knut is blasted out the door and crushes his own Ghouls. Bloom: "Wow, Stella sure knows how to command a spell..." Stella crashes through the window. RAI only Bloom: "Stella!" (approaches the downed Stella) Stella: "Don't worry, I've called the Specialists!" Bloom: "Who?" The Troll exits the house and approaches Bloom and Stella. RAI only: After the troll breaks out through the door to confront Bloom and Stella, it shows a shot of Mitzi in her home watching TV and complaining about the noise outside, completely unaware of the events happening. Mitzi: "What a racket... I can't hear a thing!" vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h26m35s165.jpg|A pot moves vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h27m13s54.jpg|Pot moves to Bloom vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h27m45s134.jpg|It's Kiko! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h28m27s214.jpg|Bloom accidentally drops Kiko vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h29m43s0.jpg|Bloom helping Stella after she got crashed through the window Scene: The Specialists arrive: In 4Kids, when Riven lassos the hunter troll, it was around his shoulders. In RAI, it was around his neck. 4kids Entertainment Version: The Troll approaches. Bloom: "What do we do?" Sky (As Brandon): "Hey Princess Stella, I hope your friend's the pretty one in the blue pants." Riven: "Yeah, and not this ugly guy on a leash here." Timmy: "Ditto that." Sky (As Brandon): "All right. I suggest a three-pronged rescue op." Riven: "Forget that, I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself." Brandon (As Sky): "Dude, one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you get to go solo on a troll." The Troll throws Riven. Riven: "Uwahhhh!" Brandon (As Sky): "I rest my case." Riven lands between Bloom and Stella. Rai Version: The Troll approaches. Riven then lassoes it around the neck Timmy: "Guys, I'm ready." Sky (As Brandon): "Okay, let's take him to jail where he belongs." Riven: "What's the rush? Don't you want to have a little bit of fun first?" Brandon (As Sky): "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. After all, this is only our first mission." The Troll throws Riven. Riven: "Uwahhhh!" Brandon (As Sky): "I rest my case." Riven lands between Bloom and Stella. Battling the Troll and Knut's retreat: 4kids Entertainment Version: The Troll approaches Sky (as Brandon) Sky (As Brandon): "Stay behind me." Sky (As Brandon): uses the Fanto-Shield and the troll bashes it. Sky (As Brandon): "Hey guys, what did we learn about battling trolls?" Brandon (as Sky): "Well..." Brandon (as Sky): Raises his Fanta-blade and slams it into the ground. Brandon (as Sky): "Smash 'em I think." The force creates a fissure splitting the ground between the troll's feet. Timmy: "No Sky, you take out their feet." Timmy uses his blaster and takes out the ground below the troll's feet. The Troll falls in. Timmy: "All right." Brandon (as Sky): "Good one Timmy. Way to go." Sky (as Brandon): "Good thing you aced how to battle forest creatures Timmy." Brandon (as Sky): "Ghoul alert." The Ghouls prepare to strike. Riven: "Grr. Stay here. This won't take long." The Ghouls attack and Riven fights them off. Knut knocks him out. Bloom: "Leave him alone!" Bloom and Stella blast Knut. Stella: "Awesome shot there Bloom." Bloom: "It just happened." Stella: "Like I said, you got Winx." Knut is mad. Knut: "Back off Shorty." Riven wipes off the bloodstains on his face. Stella: "You're the one who's gonna back off ogre, or I'm gonna put my Stinkus-Removus spell on you and you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a bath." Knut realizes he's no match for them and retreats. Stella: "I knew that would scare him." Bloom: "Eee." Rai Version: The Troll approaches Sky (as Brandon) Sky (As Brandon): "Stay behind me." Sky (As Brandon) uses the Fanto-Shield and the troll bashes it. Sky (As Brandon): "Sky! Do you mind doing something!?" Brandon (as Sky): "Wha..? Brandon (as Sky): Raises his Fanta-blade and slams it into the ground. The force creates a fissure splitting the ground between the troll's feet. Timmy: "My turn!" Timmy uses his blaster and takes out the ground below the troll's feet. The Troll falls in. Timmy: "Bullseye!" Sky (as Brandon): "Yeah, well done, but it's not over yet." The Ghouls prepare to strike. Riven: "Girls... guh..." The Ghouls attack and Riven fights them off. '' Riven: "Okay! Who wants to face my blade, huh!?" ''Knut knocks him out. Bloom and Stella blast Knut. Stella: "See? I told you you could do it." Bloom: "Then I'm really a fairy..." Stella: "Course you are! I'm never wrong!" Knut is mad. ''Riven wipes off the bloodstains on his face. Knut realizes he's no match for them and retreats. Stella: "Finally this one's over." Bloom: "Huh." Meeting the Specialists: '''4kids Entertainment Version:' Stella: "Bloom, these are the Red Fountain guys I was telling you about." The Specialists say hi. Stella: "Meet Riven..." Riven just glares. Stella: "...Prince Sky..." Brandon (as Sky): "Hey." Stella: "...Timmy..." Timmy gives a friendly hello. Stella: "...And Brandon." Sky(as Brandon)'s Fanto-blade and Fantoshield retract. Sky (as Brandon): "How ya doin'?" Rai Version: Stella: "Bloom, meet our four heroes." The Specialists say hi. Stella: "Riven..." Riven just glares. Stella: "... Prince Sky..." Brandon (as Sky): "He-hey." Stella: ".... Timmy..." Timmy gives a friendly hello. Stella: "...And Brandon, Prince Sky's squire." Sky(as Brandon)'s Fanto-blade and Fantoshield retract. Sky (as Brandon): "Hello." Scene: Arresting the Troll: 4kids Entertainment Version: Troll emerges from hole. One of the specialists puts a collar around its neck. Sky (As Brandon): "Not so fast tough guy, you're coming with us." Brandon (As Sky): "You've done enough damage for one day pal." Bloom's parents look at what's happening. The troll is levitating. Bloom: "Where are you guys taking him?" Riven: "We'll bring him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve." Brandon (As Sky): "So long." A portal opens. Timmy: "Bye." Sky (as Brandon): "Bloom, I sure hope I see you at Alfea." Rai Version: (Troll emerges from hole and Timmy collars it) Timmy: Hey you! Where do you think you're going? (Troll is levitated out. The Specialists open up a portal back to Magix) Specialists: See you later! Scene: Aftermath. 4kids Entertainment Version: A new day dawns. Mike is cleaning up the mess the Troll made last night. Mike: "I'm glad that's over." Stella appears in more casual clothes. Stella: "Hey Bloom's dad, why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic?" Mike: "I've had enough magic--" Bloom: "I'm ready dad." Bloom appears with a suitcase. Mike: "Why do you have a suitcase?" Bloom: "You know, just in case you guys say I can stay, then I'll be packed." Mike: "I know that you're way more grown up that we thought you were and that you have a special gift and all but we still have to check the school out. We have to get more information about Alfea." Vanessa: "But if it's anything like Stella says it is, you'll be in for a wonderful adventure. It's so exciting." Bloom: "I know mom, it really is." Mike: "Hey Stella, how do we get there? Car? Plane? Broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for four?" Bloom: "Um, duh dad. Broomsticks are for witches." Mike: "Oh yeah, that's right. So, what do you use Stella? Wait, don't tell me. Is it fairy dust? Ooo." Bloom: "Are we gonna use the portal?" Stella: "Regular humans can't go in it, but you know what? My sceptre can handle a little trans-dimensional puddle jump like this. Sun Power!" 'It Feels like Magic' plays in the background. Stella, Bloom, her parents and Kiko warp through space and time and land right near the Alfea school. Mike: "Wow. Would you look at this place." Bloom: "Pretty cool right?" Stella: "With a capital 'C'." The group heads to the campus. The episode ends. RAI Version: A new day dawns. Mike is cleaning up the mess the Tro''ll made last night. Stella appears in more casual clothes. Stella: "You know, it would be easy for me to straighten up everything with a little magic." Mike: "Thanks, but I prefer this way..." Vanessa: "Bloom's ready." ''Bloom appears with a suitcase. Mike: "You're sure about this, sweetie?" Bloom: "Yes, Dad. I'm going with Stella to the Realm of Magix, at Alfea Castle." Mike: "Call us as soon as you get there and let us know everything. I still can't believe we agreed to this. What if you get sick? What if you meet these monsters again? What if-" Bloom: "Dad, I'll be careful, I promise." Vanessa: "Bloom, we love you very much, and please come home as soon as the session is over next summer. We'll miss you..." Bloom: "And I'll miss you both so much..." Mike: "Ah ah ah! Did you really think we'd let you go just like that? No no, we're coming with you!" Bloom: "Really? Wow, thanks, Dad! This is so great!" Mike: "Ah no sweat! And anyway, I really want to see this famous magic dimension you keep talking about, so..." Bloom: "Stella, is it possible?" Stella: "Hmmm, well, the rules don't allow it, but as they say, rules are made to be broken! Are you ready?" Mike: "We were born ready!" Stella: "To Magix we goooooooooo!" Stella, Bloom, her parents and Kiko warp through space and time and land right near the Alfea school. Mike: "Ow! Wow, it really does exist!" Bloom: "You believe us now?" Stella: "Come on, we gotta go! Classes are about to begin!" The group heads to the campus, panning down the path and zooms in on Alfea. The episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Spells Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Iginio Straffi Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Specialists